Amor platónico
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: Entonces él comenzó a cantar y mi corazón latió a mil por hora, porque su voz era mágica, su voz lograba encenderme una chispa especial que hacia correr adrenalina por mi cuerpo y me transformaba en alguien diferente, su voz me llevaba al cielo al igual que la música Fuerte. SasuSaku. AU (Universo alterno). Feliz Navidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor platonico**

**SongFic**

**Hola Hola! Hoy andaba inspirada asi que mientras escuchaba una canción llamada This war is ours de Escape the fate una banda de hardcore muy buena cabe destacar, se que a muchos no les gusta este estilo de música ya que parece tétrico y oscuro pero en realidad no lo es jajaja no soy una gran fanática porque yo le voy más al rock suave y el punk pero esta canción tiene una chispa mágica en sus solos de guitarra y en su "grito de guerra".**

**Espero les guste el fic.**

**Aclaraciones a los lectores.**

*****_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el fic es de mi entera autoría solo se encuentra en esta página y talvez lo ponga tambien mi blog especial cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil._

*** Cancion: This war is ours (The guillotine part II) -creación original de Escape the fate. **

**/**

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**Drabble narrado en primera persona **

**Pareja: **Sasusaku.

**Género:** Romantico.

.

.

_Los gritos eufóricos de la gente en su mayoría vestida de negro rojo o morado se hacían escuchar cada vez más fuerte, estaba acostumbrada a estar en lugares asi, después de todos los conciertos de Hardcore, Rock, punk y metal a los que acostumbraba a ir con mis amigos eran así._

_Estaban Naruto el alegre desobligado fanático del punk y su hermana gemela Ino fanatica del Rock/pop al igual que Hinata. Shino el tranquilo fanatico del Rock clásico, Gaara y Kiba los fanáticos del Metal. La reservada Yo pero sin embargo gran fanática del Hardcore o de una banda en especial._

-Damas y cabelleros- _comenzó a presentar una misteriosa voz, las luces se apagaron y publico gritó aún más emocionado- Es un placer para mi presentarles a la banda Hardcore número 1 del momento….Con ustedes…._

_Un largo silencio se armó en aquel oscuro lugar. Hasta que la misteriosa voz lo dijo._

-¡AKATSUKI!-_la gente saltó y gritó completamente extasiada coreando el nombre de los que yo llamaba mis ídolos._

_Un tétrico sonido comenzó a sonar de fondo, como un coro. Las luces se encendieron y de atrás del escenario salieron ellos. O mejor dicho él._

_Con su flamante guitarra eléctrica roja y negro comenzó a tocar el intro de la canción sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas al verlo mover y deslizar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de aquella guitarra, tenía una réplica exacta de esa guitarra firmada por __**él**__ colgada en la pared de mi habitación como un trofeo._

_Su enigmática mirada oscura se posó sobre mí por un segundo y grité su nombre con toda la fuerza que tenía._

_-_¡Sasuke!

El tocaba la canción la voz de apoyo comenzó a cantar en tétricos gritós que no hacían más que extasiar y encender aún más la euforia de los fanáticos.

**We have to find a better way****  
****Out of this tragedy****  
****As the battle rages on****  
****Blood stains the ground we're on****  
****My ears hear only screams****  
****Brave soldiers are dying****  
****One Spartan stands alone and shouts****  
****This war is ours.****  
****This war is ours!**

¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI!- las personas gritaban en coro el nombre de la banda del momento pero yo solo escuchaba su nombre entonces él comenzó a cantar y mi corazón latió a mil por hora, porque su voz era mágica, su voz lograba encenderme una chispa especial que hacia correr adrenalina y me transformaba en alguien diferente _**su voz me llevaba al cielo.**_

**Yes, I will see you****  
****Through the smoke and flames****  
****On the frontlines of war****  
****We have to find a better way****  
****And I will stand my ground until the end****  
****Till we conquer them all****  
****We have to find a better way**

La voz de apoyo canto de Nuevo en esos gritos tan tétricos que me encantaban y me asustaban al mismo tiempo podía sentirse toda al energía que desprendía la gente era sumamente emocionante atrayente.

**Through the fire and the flames****  
****A sea of dead, drives men insane****  
****We march the fight into the cold****  
****This is as far as it will go****  
****The battle ends on top of here****  
****This is where we conquer fear****  
****On blackout armed with our swords****  
****This war is ours.****  
****Yeah.****  
****This war is ours!**

Ino me hizo señales para que subiera al escenario, en aquellos conciertos era más que normal que algunas mujeres subieran a la tarima y desvergonzadamente se _**besaran**_ con los miembros de la banda o mejor dicho con el _**cantante**_ durante los solos y también cuando terminaba el concierto y se iban de fiesta yo jamás había asistido a una de esas fiestas por miedo a verlo a él, a sus oscuros y hermosos ojos negros.

-¡Sak!Sube es tu oportunidad!-me gritó mi rubia amiga al oído.

-¿Y si me rechaza?-pregunté, si ese era mi más grande temor.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke el vocalista principal y mi amor platónico, jamás había besado a ninguna chica que subía al escenario, rechazaba fríamente a todas con sus gélidos y oscuros ojos.

Mi largo flequillo hacia la izquierda cubrió por completo mis ojos cuando agaché la cabeza desilusionada, si subía a ese escenario y el me rechazaba no tendría la fuerza para volver a pisar otro concierto de ellos. Ino tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la levantó suavemente sonriéndome. Mi flequillo cubría por completo casi la mitad de mi cara, mis cabellos naturalmente rosa, finos mechones rojos y las puntas negras que hace poco había teñido caía en cascada por mi espalda rozando mis caderas.

-Eres hermosa, ningún chico por muy frio que sea podría rechazarte-me dijo suavemente.

El novio de Ino Sai era el guitarrista de la banda por lo que le lanzó un beso e ino le guiño un ojo devolviéndole el beso al aire.

El coro de la canción se escuchó de nuevo junto a su voz.

**Yes, I will see you****  
****Through the smoke and flames****  
****On the frontlines of war****  
****We have to find a better way****  
****And I will stand my ground until the end****  
****Till we conquer them all****  
****We have to find a better way****  
****Till we conquer them all**

Decidio hacerle caso a su amiga y lentamente se acercó al escenario , enseguida se arrepintió lo haría en el otro solo tenía tanto miedo al rechazo.

**Yes, I will lead you.****  
****Through the smoke and flames****  
****On the frontlines of war****  
****And I will stand my ground until the end****  
****Till we conquer them all.**

_**We will conquer them all**__**  
**__**We will conquer them all**__**  
**__**We will conquer them all**_

Caminó al escenario, unos chicos que saltaban y gritaban como posesos se calmaron al verla caminar al escenario la tomaron de los brazos y la subieron la gente comenzó a corear a capella junto a él. Sus cabellos alborotados se alborotaron a un más con el viento.

El segundo solo de guitarra se hizo escuchar Sai avanzó mostrando su flamante guitarra.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros con frialdad, pero no dejé que aquello hermosos ojos me intimidaran avancé hacia él me acerque.

Él sonrió ladinamente con arrogancia y orgullo, entonces dio el primer paso.

_**Me besó tosca y apasionadamente.**_

Y yo correspondí con la misma intensidad. Fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados hacia el cielo y salieron chispas y pequeñas estreñas pirotecnicas de la parte trasera del escenario todo era tan magico.

El solo de Sai acabó al igual que nuestro beso estaba dispuesta a bajar completamente avergonzada toda la adrenalina bajó de golpe y subió cuando sentí su calida mano tomar la mia.

**Yes, I will see you****  
****Through the smoke and flames****  
****On the frontlines of war**

La musica paró y la gente gritó emocionada por la pausa.

-Quiero saber si cantas tan bien como besas- me susurró en el oído pasándome el micrófono.

La música continuó.

**And I will stand my ground until the end****  
****Till we conquer them all****So I will fight my battle till I fall****  
****And I conquer them all****  
****Till we conquer them all**

Un chico le dio un micrófono más a mi amor platónico y cantó conmigo, me sentía en el cielo mientras repetíamos aquella última frase.

La canción estaba por terminar al igual que mi sueño hecho realidad, vi a Ino y los demás gritando como locos mientras me hacían señas de "bien hecho".

**Go. Yeah.****  
This is war.****  
War!  
This is war!**

La canción terminó, Sasuke no soltó mi mano al contrario me llevó hasta destrás del escenario.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó fríamente.

-Sa-Sakura-contesté me sentía tan nerviosa, él sonrió altanero.

Se quitó la camiseta y sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y mi corazón detenerse, voltee el rostro avergonzada y escuché su suave risa. Lo obsevé fijamente, ahí con su arrogante sonrisa.

Sentí que iba a morir.

-Espero verte en la fiesta-me dijo volteándose para regresar al escenario, los minutos que les dieron de descanzo.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente robándome un último beso que me dejó más que atontada.

.

.

-¿Te divertiste Sakura?-preguntó Ino burlona mientras subíamos al auto de Naruto.

-Y no te imaginas cuanto- respondí en el mismo tono amabas reímos juntas.

-Suertuda-me dijo Hinata alegremente.

.

.

Lo que Sakura no se había dado cuenta es que su amor platónico no era tan platónico.

.

-¿Olle no planeas ir a la fiesta?-preguntó Sai desde la puerta.

El pelinegro asintió suavemente observando fijamente la TV donde se vea a una pelirosa cantar, reir, saltar y abrazarse con sus amigos.

Porque él sabía que ella jamás faltaba a ninguno de sus conciertos, y por eso ordenaba que una cámara especial la grabara a ella, lo sabía era un obsesionado pero le encantaba aquella exótica chica porque era diferente, podía verlo en sus bellos ojos y realmente _**esperaba**_ verla en la fiesta.

-_Sakura-_susurro-_Serías una excelente corista_.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado estaba muy inspirada y ahora yo pregunto.**

**-¿Quieren una continuación? ¿Merece esta historia reviews? **

**Porfis envíen reviews su opinión es muy importante para mí porque me motiva a seguir escribiendo pásense por mis otras historias esta semana estará lista la continuación de Nuestro juramento. **

**Los amo! **

**PD: Estoy pensando en cambiar mi alias de Vikolove13 a RyuuLove7 después de todo ya no tengo 13 y para no cambiarlo todos los años pues decidí dejarlo en el día de mi nacimiento xD ¿Qué les parece?**

_**Vikolove13 (Ryuulove7)**_


	2. Final

**Amor platonico**

**SongFic- Two shot**

**Final**

**Hola Hola! A petición de todos ustedes les traigo aquí la conti y ultimo capítulo de este two-shot ambientado en la fiesta luego del concierto, no los aburro y los desespero más asi que a leer se ha dicho! :D **

**Aclaraciones a los lectores.**

*****_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el fic es de mi entera autoría solo se encuentra en esta página y talvez lo ponga tambien mi blog especial cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil._

*** Canciones: Like a G6- Far East movement Ft. The Cataracs & Dev. / Rock you like a hurracaine-Scorpions.**

**/**

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**Drabble narrado en primera persona **

**Pareja: **Sasusaku.

**Género:** Romantico.

.

.

Una camioneta azul metálico con etiquetas de fuegos en colores negro y naranja y un gran zorro de nueve colas, recorría las solitarias y oscuras calles de Konoha, dentro del la camioneta iban un grupo de chicos hasta hace unos segundos en silencio.

.

.

-_Espero verte en la fiesta._

Suspiré. Ino había insistido en ir al club donde sería la fiesta de mi banda favorita, realmente moría por ir, pero la adrenalina desapareció tan rápido como apareció y la vergüenza que sentía al recordar el fogoso beso que nos habíamos dado frente a tantas personas.

Volví a Suspirar.

Y recordé sus labios tan suaves y tentadores, su sonrisa arrogante y sensual y su torso desnudo, los cuadros de su abdomen tan marcado y….

Otro suspiro surgió de mis labios.

-Vaya, al parecer el Uchiha sí que te dejó soñando ¿no?-la voz burlona de mi rubio mejor amigo me trajo a la realidad acompañado de las suaves y contenidas risas del grupo.

-Ya Naruto no la jodas más de los que está-esta vez fue Kiba el que se burlo estaba sentado a mi lado entre Ino y yo, Hinata iba de copiloto y en un auto negro que venia tras nosotros se encontraban Gaara, Neji el primo de Hinata, Ten Ten y Lee, también formaban parte del grupo solo que los tres últimos habían llegado un poco después o mejor dicho mientras yo intercambiaba lenguas con mi cantante favorito.

Suspiré otra vez.

Moría de ganas por ir a esa fiesta de pronto una de las canciones favoritas de Kiba sonó en la radio, y de pronto me sentí segura mágicamente Rock you like a hurracaine me devolvió la fuerza.

-Amo el solo de guitarra de esa cancion-comento Ino fingiendo que entonaba una guitarra moviendo sus dedos muy rápido.

Naruto adelanto la canción un poco.

-Si es genial- respondió moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras Ino seguía moviendo sus dedos.__

_**The night is calling**__**  
**__**i have to go**__**  
**__**the wolf is hungry**__**  
**__**he runs the show**__**  
**__**he's licking his lips**__**  
**__**he's ready to win**__**  
**__**on the hunt tonight**__**  
**__**for love at first sting.**_

Y lo solte.

-Quiero ir a la fiesta-dije- ¿Estamos a tiempo o ya pasamos la desviación que dijo Ino hace rato?-pregunte un tanto desesperada.

Todos me miraron con ojos brillantes y grandes sonrisas maliciosas. Claro excepto Hinata que me sonreía suavemente sus aperlados ojos brillando de picardía.

.

.

.

_**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**____**  
**__**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**____**  
**__**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride,**____**  
**__**like Three 6**____**  
**__**Now I'm feelin so fly…**_

-¡LIKE A G6!-gritaron Ino, TenTen y Hinata ya contagiadas con el ambiente, completando al pegajosa canción.

Era increíble.

.

.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Legamos a la fiesta y había una gran cola para entrar, solo podían entrar personas en la lista de invitados, la mayoría de las personas no podía entrar, Suspiramos derrotados._

_Era una gran cola aunque tengamos entradas VIP cortesía de Sai el novio de Ino y afortunadamente guitarrista de la banda. NO nos dejaban entrar porque no teníamos nuestras identificaciones._

_El gorila que cuidaba la puerta tuvo el descaro de no dejarnos entrar. Ino armó un revuelo gritando a los cuatro vientos que era novia del guitarrista y debían dejarla pasar hasta que Hinata tuvo la brillante idea de marcarle a Sai al móvil._

_Contestó. _

_Sai salió enseguida junto al baterista Sasori y reconoció a Ino como su novia y a nosotros como sus amigos de confianza por lo que entramos sin problemas enviándole una mirada de orgullo y arrogancia al Gorila que se disculpaba avergonzado pero aun asi molesto, reconocía que también era nuestra culpa por el descuido de dejar las identificaciones para la fiesta._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

_**like a G6**____**  
**__**Like a G6, Like a G6**____**  
**__**Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly**____**  
**__**like a G6**____**  
**__**Like a G6, Like a G6**____**  
**__**Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly**____**  
**__**like a G6**___

Pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Tal vez se había ido con alguna chica a "pasar un buen rato".

Mis ojos brillaron cuando lo vi bajar las escaleras conversando con el manager de la banda y su hermano mayor.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios les dirigió unas rápidas palabras a sus acompañantes antes de acercarse a mi a paso lento, las personas a su alrededor hicieron caso omiso después de todo, todos eran conocidos y amigos de la banda.

Concocia a Sai y Sasori pero al resto de la banda jamás habia tratado a veces deseaba que el mejor amigo de Sai fuera él de esa forma le veria más a menudo pero el era frio y antisocial yo conocía todo sobre él. Tenía 17 años, su color favorito es negro.

Se acercó más con esa arrogante y provocativa sonrisa pintándose en su perfecta cara.

La forma en la que rechazó la empresa de su padre para dedicarse a lo que más le gusta, su instrumento favorito es la guitarra aunque él y Sai no se llevaran tan bien por las diferencias que tenían y la molesta sobrehonestidad de Sai.

Unos pasos más y estuvo frente a mí y observé lo que más me gustaba de él.

El misterio y la soledad que expresaban sus ojos.

-Hola de nuevo-le saludé nerviosamente con una pequeña y tensa sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola-respondió simplemente.

_-Diablos diablos y ahora ¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame Ino!-_grité en mi interior y como si nos comunicaramos telepáticamente Ino se acercó junto con Sai.

-Sakura, déjame felicitarte por el espectáculo de esta noche-me dijo Sai burlonamente Ino rió burlonamente a su lado.

Le lanzé una mirada de _No me ayudes tanto _sarcásticamente hablando.

- Creo que no los hemos presentado formalmente -escuché a Ino-Sasuke-kun ¿Desde cuándo tenían tanta confianza?- Ella es Haruno Sakura mi mejor amiga y tu fan número UNO- me presentó y enrojecí cual tomate maduro.

Y recordé el beso, otra vez.

Sonreí suavemente.

-Un gusto en conocerte Sakura yo soy Uchiha Sasuke aunque eso ya lo sabias- comentó arrogantemente. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-El gusto es mío Uchiha-san- dije haciendo una ligera reverncia.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia- Llamame Sasuke o como te sientas más comoda- sonrió casi imperseptiblemente esta vez sin arrogancia.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

¡Este era el mejor día de mi vida!

La navidad estaba cerca pero nunca pensé que los regalos y los milagros podían venir por adelantado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar con menos ruido? Así podemos conversar más pasificamente.

-Claro- sentí su mano envolver mi muñeca jalándome suavente al segundo piso ¿Me llevará a una habitación?-prensé asustada- ¿Y si no solo quiere "hablar"?- me removí inquieta.

.

.

Mi miedo se dispersó al ver una puerta de cristal al final del pasillo, Salimos a un gran balcón donde había una mesa con sillas, algunas plantas decorativas y un sillón, Me guió hasta el sillón invitándome a sentarme. Se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Deseas algo de beber?- pregunto de repente Una gaseosa, un coctel o un jugo tal vez.

Si, por favor una gaseosa estaría bien-le dije con una sonrisa, me sentía un poco incomoda, todo parecía un sueño otra en mi lugar ya se habría lanzado besarlo.

Reí ante mis pensamientos.

Y me arrepentí, porque él me miró fijamente confundido.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó con una fina ceja levantada.

-Oh Na-nada- tartamudee avergonzada seguro ahora piensa que soy una loca.

Se encogió de hombros y marcó un teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa pidiendo dos gaseosas.

Sasuke era el integrante más joven de la banda, pero hasta Naruto bebia licor a sus 17 años, me sorprendió un poco que haya pedido solo una gaseosa en vez de una cerveza como normalmente lo haría cualquier rockero como él, sentí algo de admiración. El siempre marcaba la diferencia.

Volvió junto a mi.

-Y dime Sakura nunca has pensado en cantar, tienes una bonita voz-me halagó, un suave rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

Su risa llegó a mis oídos, jamás lo había escuchado reír, él siempre era tan serio- mi rubor se intensificó y yo bajé la mirada ocultando mi rostro.

-Te ves tan tierna-me dijo levantando mi rostro con su mano, miró fijamente mis ojos hasta que su mirada se desvió a mis labios y lo próximo que sentí fue el roce de sus labios en los míos iniciando un suave beso muy diferente al anterior.

Sus manos descendieron a mi cintura y sentí mariposas en mi estómago cuando comencé a corresponderle suave y tímidamente. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban. Y un pequeño gemido ahogado surgió de mi cuando mordió mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca dándole acceso a su lengua que jugaba con la mía suavemente.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas suavemente al igual que las mías y su respiración algo agitada.

Sonrió de esa forma arrogante que tanto me gustaba. Con esas imágenes tenia para satisfacer todas mis fantasías.

-Te veías más salvaje sobre el escenario-me dijo, el rubor reapareció y sentí el rubor quemas mis mejillas otra vez.

-Fu-fue una descarga de adrenalina-me excusé, el volvió a reír y su risa volvió a llevarme al cielo al igual que aquel beso no quería que la noche terminara.

.

.

Nos besamos unas cuantas veces más, hablamos sobre nuestras vidas y nos jugábamos unas cuantas bromas como dos grandes amigos, como conocidos de toda la vida, y podía jurar que sus ojos ya no parecían tan oscuros y solitarios ahora tenían un brillo, un brillo especial que aseguraba también posean los míos.

-La gira por Europa durara un poco más de un mes- menciono de pronto.

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron presencia en el cielo.

-Me gustaría volver a verte, Sakura-sentí mi corazón detenerse y luego volver a latir desenfrenadamente.

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente- Pero estoy seguro que sabes que iré de gira con la banda-susurro muy cerca de mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos esperando un beso…

…pero este nunca llegó, abri mis ojos confundida y lo vi.

Lo vi sonriendo de esa forma arrogante que tanto me encantaba, el desvió su mirada al cielo frente a nosotros. Yo lo seguí y me topé con un hermoso amanecer.

Me besó muy suavemente la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro haciéndolo parecer un angel.

Y pensé…

-_Esto es mil veces mejor que cualquier estúpida fantasía amorosa que haya tenido antes- _Sonreí ampliamente y el me correspondió con una suave sonrisa mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos.

Todo era tan perfecto…

Hasta.

-Sakura tus padres llamaron y…-Ino llegó antes que Sasuke me besara por última vez- Siento mucho si interrumpo pero nuestros padres están preocupados, la mamá de Naruto llamó a la policía-una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca cuando dijo lo último, Sasuke permanecía callado a mi lado- Lo lamento Sasuke pero tenemos que irnos, nos espera un buen castigo-lloriqueó tomando mi mano y tirando de ella-Nos vemos en la gira Sasuke.

Le di un último vistazo, sacudía su mano suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en son de despedida, correspondí el gesto con una sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de mi mano.

.

.

.

Cuando Sali del club me encontré con los padres de Naruto dándole la regañina del siglo y mis padres enfadados y preocupados esperando en la puerta de su auto.

-Ho-Hola mamá, Hola pa-papá-saludé nerviosamente.

-Al auto-se limitaron a responder subiendo al vehículo.

Subí con la cabeza gacha.

Al llegar a casa mis padres me echaron una buena regañina que si pasó a mayores porque mi castigo y el de todos fue _No asistir a la gira por nuestra desobediencia e irresponsabilidad._

Me sentí de lo peor. Ahora por mi culpa los chicos no irían a la gira y yo tampoco, no vería Sasuke en meses.

Habia estado ahorrando para esto durante meses, iríamos en los autos de Naruto y Neji todo iba bien hasta ahora.

Más tarde llamé a Naruto me enteré de que le habían quitado su auto, Ino nos contó que le quitaron cualquier contacto con internet incluido su celular y en un mes no tendría permiso para salir y a todos nos fue igual esa misma noche mis padres me despojaron de mi celular un mes, no tendría contacto con mis amigos, solo por teléfono y si era estrictamente necesario.

Lloré toda la noche. Ni siquiera intercambié números de teléfono con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

En el instituto solo habia depresión entre nosotros, no habían más salidas, ni conciertos, Ino tenia prohibido ver a Sai, algo tonto considerando que la gira duraría 3 meses y que sin autos no podríamos ir ni soñando.

-¡No es justo!- exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa donde nos encontrábamos reunidos- Tenemos 17 años pronto 18 estamos a punto de graduarnos y siguen tratándonos como si fuéramos unos mocosos ¡No es justo!-volvió a exclamar frustrado, Hinata a su lado le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Lo sé pero no hay nada que podamos hacer- solo esperar, además el castigo dura un mes al menos el mio-dije deprimida picando mi comida con el tenedor.

-Suertudos-esta vez hablo neji-a Hinata y a mi nos han castigado lo que dura la gira- Naruto a su lado asintió- mis padres se pusieron de acuerdo con sus padres y no em darán el auto hasta que acabe la gira- dijo con un gracioso puchero.

.

.

.

Los tres meses de gira pasaron lentamente la espera era desesperante, y por la página web de Akatsuki nos enteramos que no habrían más conciertos en unos meses pues los integrantes se tomarían unas vacaciones.

Ino volvió a Salir con Sai pero yo de Sasuke no supe nada más, Sai me contó que estaba muy decepcionado y que durante la gira se la pasó huraño más de lo normal.

Me sentí morir.

.

-¡Sakura Telefono!-gritó mi madre desde la sala de estar.

-¡Ya voy!-mi celular estaba descompuesto pues hace poco hubo una tormenta y no logre salvarlo.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo pensando que era uno de mis amigos.

-¿Hola?-respondí cuando mi madre me pasó el teléfono.

-_Sa-ku-ra-me contesto una voz masculina._

Increible.

-¡¿SASUKE?!-exclamé emocionada.

-_Me gustaría verte Sakura, tienes algo que explicar_-me dijo y podía jurar que tenia su hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro- ¿Qué te parece mañana a las nueve en la cafetería Yuki Hana?-preguntó.

-Claro, estaré libre-respondí-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana, por cierto Sakura, la gira estuvo demasiado pesada sin mi amuleto de la suerte-me dijo.

Me sentí bastante confundida.

-¿Amuleto de la suerte?-pregunte.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura-escuché su suave risa y luego el timbre de colgado.

Suspiré.

-¡Me invitó a salir!-exclamé tan fuerte que mi madre me mando a callar.

Rei nada me importaba porque ahora mi amor platónico ya no parecía tan lejado ahora solo quedaba una duda.

¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?

.

.

En una habitación de una gran mansión se encontraba un chico peliengro mirando hacia la nada.

-Sakura…-susurro mirando al cielo-Mi amuleto.

Sonrió.

Porque para él, ella era su amor platónico una chica tan exótica, compleja y singular, con sus largos cabellos rosas e hipnóticos ojos jade.

Ah! Y adictivos labios sabor a cereza.

Esto solo es el comienzo Sakura-se dijo.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo sé me falló al inspiración al final no soy buena con los finales así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas y opiniones valiosas para mi.**

**Espero sus hermosos Reviews! **

**Les deseo de todo corazón una feliz navidad que Diosito los llene de bendiciones en este y todos los días este es mi regalito de Navidad para todos ustedes espero les guste a pesar que el final no quedó tan bien estructurado T-T. Lo hize de todo corazón y con mucho cariño. Recuerden que estas fechas son de PAZ AMOR TOLERANCIA AMISTAD COMPAÑÍA Y SOLIDARIDAD. **

**Compartan con su familia, Rían con sus amigos, besen a sus novi , abracen a sus hijos, conversen con sus abuelos, confíensele sus sentimientos a la persona que aman en navidad hay milagros y si tienes Fé en Dios el té ayudara a encontrar tu camino. Sigan siempre el camino del bien. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo.**

**Los amo con todo el corazón.**

**3**

**Vikolove13(RyuuRocks7)**


End file.
